


【双子北】低热（二十）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫侑视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，本次为浴室过渡章节





	【双子北】低热（二十）

宫侑有许许多多的话想说，但没法形成一个完整的句子。如果现在张开嘴，只能发出嗷呜嗷呜好像犬科动物嚎叫的声音。他可不想让兄弟和恋人看笑话，所以拼命咬紧牙关，而嘴角高高扬起。  
“我大概能猜到你们的心情，不过，我认为……我们都需要冷静一段时间。”  
北前辈稍稍抬起头，神情专注，目光严肃得令他不敢轻举妄动。此时此刻的恋人身上沾满情欲的痕迹和味道，却再一次散发出不可思议的灵压。这种压迫感甚至比他们打闹被说教时更为沉重。  
“我希望你们也能好好思考……我们的未来。”  
“是。”  
他十分不情愿地说，另一侧的治给出同样的答复。他的视线绕开恋人的肩膀，试图偷偷给自家兄弟使眼色。治不声不响地朝他摇摇头。  
“我需要些时间清理身体，你们先去洗澡。”北前辈伸出手，为他们介绍隔断另一端的沐浴设施，“有淋浴喷头，也有浴缸，都是标准型号，如果操作上有不明白的，随时可以来问我。这两天你们的肌肉负担不小，建议泡热水澡放松。如果想泡澡，记得先给浴缸放水，需要一段时间。”  
若非亲眼目睹恋人发梢仍染有自己的色泽，侑真的会怀疑那张不久前让他痴迷不已的嘴到底是不是北前辈的。治毫不留情地捅了他一下，他不得不站起来往浴室走去，一步三回头，期待北前辈改变主意。目送他们离去的恋人腿脚发颤，依然努力站直身体，挺拔的姿态和平日注视他们的主将一模一样。他没有盼来挽留的话语，不过，最后一次四目相对之时，北前辈开了口。  
“稍后，有件很重要的事情，我想和你们说。”  
更衣室与浴室的隔断是乳白色的磨砂玻璃推拉门。恋人启齿的瞬间，治刚好拉开那扇门；恋人话音落下的瞬间，他刚好拉上那扇门。手指抓着门框，侑感到自己全身发抖。  
假如说这话的人不是北前辈，他简直想冲过去痛揍对方一顿！  
从小到大，他一直讨厌这种明明有话说却故意推迟的事情。无论是在电影电视剧里看到，还是发生在现实中，总是特别使人恼火。举个例子吧，如果是侦探片，重要的证人一旦说出这句话，下次出场的时候肯定变尸体，就是不告诉观众最关键的线索。出现在自己身上尤其可恶。像是前天，那个秃顶大叔，上课前不跟他把话说清楚，非要他下课后去教师办公室找他，害得他担心好久，都没敢在数学课上补觉。  
“白痴。”  
以哗啦啦的放水声为背景音，治再度对他进行人身攻击。  
“你才是白痴！”  
刚好找到发泄的出口，侑和兄弟对骂起来。  
奔涌的热水腾起一层朦胧的白雾，犹如经过电脑处理的特效一般，竟把治那张蠢脸衬托得无比凝重。  
“看你生闷气的样子，就知道你是个不折不扣的白痴。”  
“就是很气呀！既然是重要的事情就早点说，这样心慌慌超不爽的！”  
“所以才说你是白痴。”  
“你骂我是白痴！第三次了！”  
侑本能地想冲过去跟治打架，不料自己狡猾的兄弟摘下花洒喷了他一脸。喷自己一脸也就算了，关键是那个混蛋还用冷水！  
侑左躲右闪，可对面的卑鄙小人仗着手里有远程武器持续攻击，犹如和他心意相通，每次都能命中靶心。他的体温本来就高，再加上欲望造成的亢奋尚未消退，被冷水射得满头满脸不可谓不刺激。  
“阿、阿、阿嚏——！”  
“冷静下来了？”  
见他哆嗦不停还打了个大大的喷嚏，治总算是高抬贵手，把花洒放回原来的位置，顺便将水温调成热水。  
“这算是什么物理制冷呀……”  
侑一边打着冷颤一边嘟囔。  
“你觉得北前辈是故意拖延的人么？”  
治问出一个让他没法回答的问题。  
北前辈显然不是那种人，但这么回答会显得自己在无理取闹，因此他明智地选择沉默。  
他的兄弟站在花洒下面，热水淋湿对方的头发，恍若一并降低了气压。  
“北前辈这样做，是留给我们反悔的时间。”  
“怎么可能反悔！”  
他冲动地喊道。  
“我们不会反悔的！根本就是多此一举！”  
“你觉得北前辈想做什么？”  
他的兄弟直白地问，表情严肃。  
“我怎么知道！”  
“北前辈想要标记我们，但北前辈一直在忍耐。”  
侑张口结舌，治趁机继续话题。  
“我想，北前辈并不认为我们现在会反悔。只是，北前辈留给我们时间，让我们好好想清楚。因为我们现在反悔还来得及，可以全身而退。”  
治说，字斟句酌，听起来不像他的白痴兄弟，倒像个逐条分析合同的律师。  
“而北前辈本人，已经没有这种机会了。”  
生平第一次，他产生向自家兄弟吼叫“说人话”的冲动。不过，稍加思索之后，他居然想明白了治要表达的意思。  
稍有生理常识的人都知道，所谓“标记”是不可逆的行为，会对人体产生深重影响。虽然已有消除单方面标记的医学手段，但比起“消除”更像是“摧毁”——不仅导致免疫系统和内分泌系统的紊乱，而且十有八九彻底毁掉当事人体内的ABO生殖系统。  
北前辈已经被他们单方面标记了，双重的。  
北前辈尚未标记他们。  
摆在他面前的事实犹如比分显示牌一样清晰易懂。他们可以随时反悔，随意反悔，无需任何代价。但北前辈不行。无论是自己不想和他们继续下去，还是被他们拒绝，北前辈根本无法选择，唯有独自熬过漫长又痛苦的消除疗程。  
“以北前辈的性格，肯定做好了最坏的打算。假如我们不敢面对他，他也能一个人处理妥当，甚至不让外人知晓。毕竟，从事情发生到现在，北前辈没说过一句谴责我们的话，也就是说，他完全不认为我们有错。”  
治说，使劲搓洗头发。他不懂自己的兄弟为何能用平稳的口吻说出如此可怕的事情，不过看到那家伙的动作就释然了。治的双手动得很急躁，用这种节奏扣球绝对会被拦死。  
一想到北前辈只会为他们而痛苦不堪，以及北前辈永远不可能再属于他们以外的人，他的心跳猛地加速，兴奋到匪夷所思的程度。但兴奋感转瞬即逝。竭力鼓噪的心脏忽然被千百根针细细密密地刺透。只有他们能伤害能掠夺北前辈，然而脑海中以想象织成的片段未能带来一点快乐。他仿佛看见北前辈孤身一人躺在病床上，苍白而安静，等待着不会到来的他们和即将到来的手术。与此同时，自己的胸口抽抽地疼起来，痛到天翻地覆，撕裂幻象。  
“可、可是……”  
他拼命搜刮理由否定自己的想象，声音却显得底气不足。  
“可是我们已经告白了，在那之后也有做过呀！我还求婚了！北前辈也觉得很舒服，还说想要我们的一生！”  
回忆着恋人告白时动人的神态，侑渐渐镇定下来。  
“就是因为关系到一生，北前辈希望我们好好思考。”  
治疲惫似地叹了一口气，飘出小小的五彩泡泡。  
“我们已经说得很清楚呀！北前辈应该信任我们才对！不需要再问一遍！”  
他越说越觉得自己有理。  
“不是北前辈不信任我们，而是他尊重我们的想法。他很清楚标记事关重大，所以他留给我们充分的时间去思考答案。除非我们认真思考并同意，否则他决不会擅自标记我们。”  
他的兄弟罕见地耐心解释道。  
“我不管！我觉得这样不对！”侑攥紧拳头，弄得骨节咔咔作响，“什么忍耐啊尊重啊都是假的！真正的喜欢就是情不自禁呀！”  
在宫侑的字典里，“情不自禁”始终是一个褒义词。只有灵魂相撞般的激烈情感才会彻底失去控制，内心的渴望永远不会被理智和道德所束缚。他会不惜任何代价去夺取——或是守护——那些令他情不自禁的事物。不需要思考，也没有顾虑。  
“我不希望北前辈小心翼翼地对待我们！我们是北前辈的恋人！北前辈应该也能对我们做任何他想做的事情！”  
他抬高声调，感到自己从未如此刻威风凛凛、理直气壮。  
“但你不敢对北前辈这样叫唤。”  
仅仅用一句话，治使他认识到自己不过是充气的河豚鱼，噗地一声就会瘪下去。  
“呃……”  
“放弃吧，没人说得过北前辈。”  
治盖棺定论道。  
但侑觉得自己还有抢救的希望，翻来覆去检索自己高中一年多以来的记忆，冀望找到一两个反例，可惜能想起来的都是正论Punch打脸的标准套路。  
“你说怎么办呀！你倒是说呀！”  
他迅速把自己解决不了的难题托付给治，比快攻还快。  
“言语行不通，就用身体。”  
“哈？”  
“用身体说服北前辈，让他情不自禁咬下来。”  
治示范了一下咬合的动作，颇有科幻电影里暴龙的可怕气势。  
“你没注意到吗？我们往浴室走的时候，北前辈腿上淌过一股股无色的液体，明显比汗水黏稠，证明他忍耐得很辛苦。等北前辈过来之后，加以适当的诱导，达成目的不难。”  
“什、什么呀！你跟我想的一样呀！凭什么说我……”  
望着再度露出了不得的犯罪者表情的兄弟，他为二人的不谋而合感到欣慰，却又有点愤愤不平。  
“你就是白痴。”治打断他的话，说，“我懂得怎么解题，你则是丢橡皮擦刚好得出同样的答案。”  
“结果好就是好呀！没区别！”  
他气势汹汹地嚷。  
“你也想看吧？”  
治笑了，露出獠牙的笑容。  
“北前辈为我们而失控，情不自禁的模样。”  
他当然想看。  
那么认真、自制力那么强的北前辈，对任何人都是礼貌周全、态度端正，唯独在他们面前展现如痴如狂的贪欲。  
只要稍微想象一下，股间的器官就会像心跳般昂扬。  
不仅铭刻于肉体，更是烙印于精神的占有，让北前辈一想到性就只会想起他们，一想到爱还是只会想起他们。  
温暖的雾气模糊视线，对面与自己相似的轮廓也变得朦朦胧胧。他本来就对兄弟的裸体没兴趣，但一双明亮得足以在黑暗里发光的眼睛引发了狩猎欲的共鸣。那头美丽的猎物很强，精神的强韧远胜肉体，然而事实证明他们的围猎无往不利。  
这一次，他们依然会抓到他，咬住他，享用他。  
不过，就在下一秒，两兄弟的情谊摇摇欲坠。  
“洗澡水已经放好，我先泡澡了。”  
治根本没打算征询他的意见，说出这句话的时候第二只脚正放入水中。  
“混蛋！你居然偷跑！凭什么你第一个泡呀！”  
等他反应过来，那家伙已经稳稳坐进浴缸。根据以往的经验，想把治弄出来不是没可能，但里面的热水至少阵亡三分之二，还会被老妈臭骂一顿，可谓两败俱伤。  
“我先洗好的，当然是我先泡。”  
治用双臂扶住边沿，慵懒地舒展身体，头部后仰，一脸享受的表情。  
想到北前辈曾经无数次一丝不挂浸泡在同样的空间里，而自己居然被卑鄙无耻的治抢走泡澡的第一名，侑顿时更气愤了。  
咬牙切齿狂奔到花洒下，他抓紧时间冲洗身体，恨不得早一秒把自家兄弟从北前辈的浴缸里揪出来。或许是水流真的能浇灭怒火吧，等到他洗干净头发开始往身上抹沐浴露，脑子里全是关于捕猎的新灵感。  
北前辈是他们的猎物，这一点毋庸置疑。  
他们就像并肩统治的两头雄狮，或是配合默契的狼群，注定要共享猎物。  
但是，偶尔，他想体验独自捕猎的快乐。  
北前辈已经无法逃走了，他渴望一个人咬住猎物的喉咙，按照自己的喜好吃到尽兴。  
恰如离群狩猎的狮子，侑打算证明，自己的魅力更胜獠牙，可以打碎恋人名为自制的铠甲。  
“喂，治。”  
“说吧，你的蠢话。”  
治的半个下巴埋在水面下，嘴唇微动，仿佛无聊到吐泡泡的金鱼，不以为意地望着他。  
“是很重要的事情！”  
他的兄弟向来令人恼火，假如每次都跟那个混蛋计较的话，自己早就被气到爆炸。因此选择性无视对方的失礼很重要。  
“我想独占北前辈一段时间！”  
他信心满满地提出自己的方案。  
原本就兴趣缺缺的治干脆转回头，连看都不看他一眼。  
“这是你欠我的！你偷跑先泡澡，要用这个赔偿我！”  
治依然当他是空气人。  
面对北前辈，侑常常诚惶诚恐不知所措。但在对象换成自家兄弟的时候，他的经验就丰富多了，一计不成又生一计。  
“你不肯答应，就等于直接认输呀！”  
他故意趾高气扬地说。  
“谁认输了？”  
“你呀。”  
见兄弟乖乖上钩，侑得意洋洋地说。  
“你不肯让我独占北前辈，肯定是因为你的魅力不如我，北前辈也更喜欢我。如果你不信，我们来比试，看谁能先让北前辈忍不住标记自己。”  
“你输定了。”  
治简单地说，全部情感凝聚于短短几个音节，每一个都砸得水花四溅。  
“那就说定了。我独占北前辈的时候你只能旁观，轮到你的时候我不会动手。”  
侑赶紧补充道，心里暗暗觉得自己稳赢。即使机会均等，总有先后之分。他相信他一定能成功，即使治同样取得成功，也要排在他后面，自己仍然略胜一筹。  
治的脑袋刚好位于浴缸离他比较近的那一侧。他看到对方眼皮微动，眼珠转向他这边，以怀疑的目光审视自己，似乎看穿了他的安排。  
“旁观和不会动手是不同概……”  
谢天谢地，治尚未指出他的第一重计谋，推拉门就被人从外侧拉开。  
“你们又吵架了？”  
北前辈平静地问。  
大约一个月前的黄金周合宿，他们的主将曾经提出过同样的问题。当时是二年级的洗澡时间，他们在浴室里闹得太凶了，北前辈赶在惊动监督之前完美解决事件。那时的北前辈衣装整齐，出现在他们面前犹如天神降临，自己和治唯有跪下乖乖谢罪。  
同样的话语，同样的声音，同样的表情。  
他却嗅出了截然不同的情感波动。  
“我们没有吵架。”  
治抢先回答，倒影在粼粼水波间晃来晃去，很难看清那家伙的表情。  
想到自己方才的大喊大叫，侑闪过一瞬的心虚。  
北前辈有没有听到他们在说什么？  
不管了！就算是听到也没关系，自己说的全是真心话！  
“是呀！我们只是在友好交谈而已！”  
我们想让北前辈不由分说地夺走我们，侑在心里悄悄补充道。  
视线刚一触及恋人的肌肤，复杂的滋味立刻填满他的胸膛。  
北前辈的身体真的很漂亮。  
不是第一次看到恋人的身体，也不是第一次觉得恋人的身体很漂亮，但每一次胸口的悸动独一无二无可复制。  
就像排球。  
第一次和老爸老妈去吃怀石料理的时候，料亭里挂着“一期一会”的毛笔书法。老板娘很耐心地为两个孩子解释着这四个汉字的含义，他听到一半便脱口而出：“这就是排球呀！”  
每个球都和之前的相似，每个球都只有一次。  
北前辈也是同样的。  
他们真的好爱好爱北前辈，他真的相信这份爱足以持续一生。下辈子的事情他无从知晓，但直到他死他都不会放开北前辈。  
他是认真的。  
每一次注视，每一次亲吻，每一次做爱，就像全神贯注给出每一个托球那么虔诚。  
他的目光追随着恋人，他让开花洒下的位置让恋人淋浴。浴室很小，室温很高。美味的气息被暖洋洋的空气扩大许多倍。他的肩膀碰到了北前辈的肩膀，直接的肌肤接触好舒服。体温，还有恋人的味道，起到了难以置信的相乘效果。是因为不久前做过的原因吗？他盯着北前辈颈部的咬伤和淤痕，又觉得非常诱惑。  
“侑，治，我有很重要的事情想对你们说。”  
北前辈看着他们的眼睛说，他盯着北前辈的嘴唇。因为接吻过太多次又那样积极地为他们服务过，恋人的双唇鲜艳得有几分不自然，距离红肿仅有一步之遥。  
像血液，像爱意，既是受伤的证明，又是相爱的证明。  
他想起了治的话，他知道北前辈接下来要说什么。  
标记。  
用犬齿咬破腺体。  
两侧的耳朵后面突然痒了起来，剧烈的痒意一直蔓延到后颈，血肉间仿佛埋藏着一段肿胀的神经结。  
治说的话他都懂。被北前辈那样爱着那样尊重，他怎么可能无动于衷？但那份矛盾的怒火同样真挚。郑重的承诺与合意固然可贵，可他现在只想遵循野兽的本能。  
掠夺恋人，也被恋人掠夺。  
所以他全力阻止北前辈说下去，以一个让心脏怦怦作响的热吻。

【未完待续】


End file.
